


Sam & Jack wallpaper: Briefing

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Briefing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack wallpaper: Briefing

 

This is my first time ever working with a specific color palette, it’s been interesting :o)

[ bethanyactually](http://bethanyactually.tumblr.com/)‘s meta taken from [this post](http://samantha-carter-is-my-muse.tumblr.com/post/83836989995/bethanyactually-chevronlocked).


End file.
